


one story  一个故事

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: EC，短篇摸鱼
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	one story  一个故事

正文：

你想听整个故事吗？那我们可以从头讲起。这里有一位王子。这个世界上有许许多多的国家，而每个国家都有或者没有许许多多的王子。王子们遍布世界各地，成千上万，对许许多多的国家的财政造成了难以估量的负担。有头发的王子和没有头发的王子，年老的王子和年轻的王子，等待继位的王子和在继位之前已经死去的王子；而这一位王子是个二十四岁的男子，处于继承法中不知道哪一位，但仍然是个出身高贵的有钱混蛋，从不像我们一样为房贷、助学贷款和猫粮发愁。王子在牛津读第二个博士，但现在是休假时间，所以他坐私人飞机来到了另一个半球，在炎热的天气里从他的劳斯莱斯上下来戴着雷朋墨镜招摇过市。你要问王子和我们的故事有什么关系？哦，我忘记说了，王子是我们这次任务的目标，离他二百码的墙根处安置了一枚炸弹，可以炸死一头非洲野牛，按钮攥在我手心里。你问我们为什么要暗杀王子？你的问题太多了，干我们这一行要的就是学会闭嘴，不说不该说的话，不问不该问的问题。我们可不是什么二流雇佣兵，都是来历正经的官方人员，我十八岁那年签署了保密协议为国效力。总而言之，这里有一位王子，再过十到二十分钟，就会变成曾经有一位王子。说到我们这一行，我们不像电影里那样单打独斗，007 也有后勤、情报网络和其他特工的帮助。我负责在合适的时机和合适的位置按下按钮，另一个家伙做监视工作，万一，我是说万一王子的生命力比非洲野牛还强，这个家伙就会给他补上一枪，送他去见上帝。我们花了几个月的时间跟踪、监视、窃听王子的一举一动，买通酒店的清洁工让她给我们送来每一次清空的垃圾，监听王子的每一通电话、每一封邮件、每一次视频，终于等到了合适的时机。要说我的头头功不可没。他比我资格老、枪法比我好、比我能干、和我差不多大，是个厉害人物。他是我们这一行的顶尖高手，熟练、快速、干净利落，在多次自杀式任务中幸存后被连续破格提升。而这次的任务可不容易，我们都知道。你看到王子旁边那个人了吗？对，就是他挽着的比他高出一头的那个，那就是我们的头头。我们都知道王子是同性恋，所以我们的头头决定自己去完成这项任务，把王子引向我们的目的地。这项任务很不容易，但他很专业，富有经验，长相英俊，善于调情，干起来得心应手。在一个月前的海滩，他制造了和王子的偶遇。显然王子毫不知情，毫无戒心，以为自己一见钟情。他们在大庭广众之下，在海边餐厅、美术馆、咖啡馆和各种各样的地方约会，确保王子所有的动作都在我们的监视摄像头内，每一句话都被我们的窃听器所记录。王子没有起一点疑心，他快乐得像只被宠坏的小鸟，带着热恋情侣那股傻乎乎的劲头，而我们的头头圆满地完成了他的任务。他假扮成来度假的游客，给王子看他伪造的万无一失的身份证明，用巧妙的谎言骗得王子晕头转向。我从不知道他心里对这桩任务怎么想，共事这么些年我们没一次知道他在想什么。他不表露出任何感情，像个机器人，也不和邦女郎坠入爱河。这是值得我们所有人学习的态度，之前我们有一个特工爱上了他所要保护的重要证人，把事情弄得一团糟。这种情况下你有固定交往对象或者干脆已婚有子要好得多，但是结婚后的特工一般会申请去更安全的部门工作。据我所知他什么也没有，甚至没有亲人，回家后没有人或者猫在等着他，所以他干得很努力，非常拼命，把所有的精力都用在工作上。他住在另一家单独的酒店，方便和我们联络、交接任务、分析情报，在认识王子的第三天就摆脱了相敬如宾的状态，通俗的说法，他干了他，我们所有人都在窃听器的另一端听他们的动静，王子没说出任何一句有用的话。有一次王子问度假结束，他回牛津后怎么办，我们的头头编出了一套他假工作的时间表，说服他相信他们可以至少每一周见一次面，接下来的对话消融在粘连的水声中。他把他的角色扮演得相当到位，没让王子和他的安保人员察觉出一丝一毫的不对劲之处。他甚至说服了王子逃离保镖的视线，就一会儿，足够他们躲过所有人的视线在一条小巷里来一发。事后王子通过暗示和不着边际的瞎话说服了他的保镖忽略这一次擅自行动，并把过错揽到自己身上。他永远也不会知道其真实目的是测试他的安保警卫力度。现在王子拉着我们头头的胳膊，从窃听器里传来的对话表明他要去买路边的冰淇淋。那个小贩不是我们的人，不过现在应该不是什么问题。我们的头头同他一起过去，拒绝无果后手里也多了一个，我从未见过他吃甜食。他们离目的地越来越近了，按照之前的计划，他会在离爆炸点不远处找到诸如忘了什么东西在车里或掉了皮夹之类的借口停下来，让王子先走，这样我们就不用损失国家最好的精英特工。这时我注意到王子的劳斯莱斯并未停在原地，在他们买冰淇淋时就开始发动，缓缓地跟在他们后面，距离很近。按照这个距离估算，爆炸发生时劳斯莱斯和司机也免不了被波及，但这涵盖在必要损失之内。他们仍在继续往前走，王子和他贴得很近，好似那个廉价糖浆做的冰淇淋是全天下最好吃的东西。他听得很留神用心，看不出一点异常，甚至用拇指替王子擦掉了唇角一点奶油。这时意外发生了，王子停了下来，而我们的头头一个人单独向前，让王子随后跟上。两秒钟之内我已经意识到他临时改变了计划，他要走过爆炸点，而看到他毫发无损经过后的王子会扑向我们的罗网，正如扑向看不见的玻璃的飞鸟，进入庞贝剧院的凯撒。我屏住了呼吸，握着按钮的手依然很稳。劳斯莱斯的驾驶座车门已经和王子的身侧平齐。这使我不安起来。我们的头头走到了爆炸点，他向我们的方向看了一眼，然后做了一个快速的动作，我反应过来时他已经开了第一枪，击中了那个负责监视的家伙，一点声音也没有。我大为震惊之下把手指放在了按钮上，第二枪已经紧接而来，穿透了我的额头正中，我在失去意识和生命之前视网膜残存的最后画面是王子拉开了劳斯莱斯的车门，只留给我一个模糊的背影。

End


End file.
